Most modern cellular telephone carriers offer a voicemail service. Conventional voicemail, however, is cumbersome to use, especially when a user needs to extract and/or act on information contained in a voicemail message. For example, if a user receives a voicemail message, and the user needs to extract and act on information contained in a voicemail message, the user needs to perform numerous steps to deal with the message. For example, if a caller leaves a voicemail message asking the user to email the caller a copy of a presentation that the user gave the day before, the user must first listen to the voicemail message; open an email application; locate the email address of the caller; attach the presentation to the email; and then send the email to the caller. This process is inefficient and time consuming. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an automated system perform as many of these tasks as possible.